deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Serene
is a playable character in Riviera: The Promised Land. She is one of the characters that accompanies Ein on his quest to stop the activation of the Retribution. She is the only Arc remaining in Lacrima Castle after Malice kills all the others for their souls in order to activate the Retribution, under the order of Hector. Appearance Serene has short dark blue hair and blue eyes. Serene has a pseudo demonic appearance and real bat-like wings that allow her to fly. Abilities and Specialties Strengths: * Level 3 Overskills deal many hits to an entire row * Scythe normal skill is unavoidable and hits a row with decent damage * Immune to Freeze * Has the highest Strength and the strongest physical normal skills in the game with the rapiers, claws, and scythes ** The rapier Stab is the strongest normal skill in the game that also has reasonable accuracy and WT penalty * Can use Vampire Night (with Bat items) * Can build up Overdrive meter quickly while dealing high damage (rapiers and claws) * XHUMAN (more damage vs. humanoids) property of some Overskills is situationally useful Weaknesses: * Cannot consistently target the back row ** Can only target it with piercing moves, which do reduced damage to the target behind * Many redundant level 1 and 2 Overskills ** Most of her Overskills are MGC-based and deal terrible damage even with elemental weaknesses ** Some Overskills also suffer from low accuracy ** Only claw Overskills are consistently useful * Some normal skills are MGC-based * Two significant elemental weaknesses (Lightning and Fire) * No resistance to Dazzle * Vulnerable to magic attacks * Somewhat low Agility * Can be one-shotted by the lightning magic-based Break Outs of certain bosses Serene is an excellent character to use against a row of enemies, and also has very powerful normal skills that double as Overdrive-building attacks. She is a good choice against low-STR enemies that are in the front row, and synergizes well as an Overdrive-builder with Lina or Fia. Her scythe normal skill is very reliable as it is unavoidable, does reasonably high damage, and has a low WT penalty. Her main selling point, though, is her ability to target a whole row with her level 3 Overskills; in some cases, she is the key to ending a battle quickly. However, she is severely lacking in terms of Overskills, as many are based on her inferior MGC stat, while her rapier and whip skills have low accuracy. Serene is also quite fragile despite her reasonable HP due to her many weaknesses and low MGC, and can sometimes have trouble with even physical attacks for the former reason. Finally, she cannot reliably focus damage on the back row at all. Character Data Trivia * While most characters gain 6 STR (6 MGC for Cierra) from learning level 3 Over Skills, Serene instead gets 9 STR. ** This is most likely to compensate for most of her level 1 and 2 Over Skills being magical. ** However, Serene's level 3 Over Skills have significantly less base power per hit compared to those of equivalent weapons of her teammates. (With the exception of Fia's earlier rapiers.) * Serene's 'ears' are a fashion accessory and not part of her Arc features, as they are absent in her bathing scene portraits. Gallery Please refer to Serene/Gallery for the Gallery. Dialogue The lines for this character will be available on the Dialogue subpage when it is completed. Category:Characters Category:Riviera: The Promised Land Characters